Christmas Wishes
by primroseeverdeen12
Summary: After the book Mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss spend Christmas together with their eight year old daughter named, Willow and seven year old son named, Rye. Stockings are held by the fire and presents under the tree, the smell of cookies baking come through the house. This is a Christmas that will never be forgotten. Rated T for a little bit of romance. (Everlark)


**Hey there this is just a story idea I had. I hope you like it. This is actually the epilogue for my other story called "The Accident" but you don't really need to read that before you read this. Enjoy reading!**

Katniss- POV

I open the door to our house and smell the aroma of cookies. I can smell the sugar and sweetness of it. In the kitchen I see Peeta, Willow and Rye making cookies. Willow's dark hair is covered with flour. They must have had a "flour fight." Back in the bakery we would have some free time so we would through flour at each other. It was a huge mess to clean up but it was fun. Peeta sits by Rye handling with the mixer. I hear the sound of the mixer mixing cookie dough. I go over to the counter and put down the groceries from the Hob.

"Mommy, come over here!" Willow says to me. I grab my apron on and go over to Willow. "Let's get that flour out of your hair, missy." I say and take her to the bathroom. As I try to take the flour out of her hair, I hear Peeta and Rye laugh.

In the kitchen, Peeta puts the cookies in the oven and I start to prepare the ham. I'm pretty good at cooking meat from experience of my hunting skills. Peeta helps a little bit with the meat though. Willow and Rye sit in the living room playing. I hear their little cute laughs. After I put the ham in the oven, Peeta takes out the cookies. Peeta and the children decorate the cookies with icing, sprinkles, and other candy. I pick up the remains of the candy from the floor. I help Rye with his icing. I put the red icing on his cookie. Suddenly he takes his finger and puts the icing on my cheek. "Hey!" I say. I put the red icing on his arm. Then Peeta puts green icing on my nose. I smile. It feels good to smile, any day, even if it's not Christmas Eve. All of us start putting icing on each other. Rye has a bunch of green icing and Willow has red icing on her cheek. Peeta smiles at me. "What?" I ask him. "You have icing on your neck." Everyone starts laughing. On my neck there's white icing. I start to laugh with them too.

We all sit at the dinning table waiting for Peeta to get the food from the kitchen. Finally Peeta brings out the ham and places it on the table. We all start to pray for the food and this Christmas. Giving thanks to God has been one thing our family always does. This is when the Savior was born.

After the prayer we start to eat our meal. All of us talk as a family on how we're excited for Christmas. Tomorrow on Christmas day, Willow and Rye are going to open their presents. Their presents will include of toys and other treats. I can't wait to see the joy on their faces of all the presents that morning. "Thanks Mommy for the ham." Willow says. "Ya, thanks Mommy." Rye adds. Usually it's Peeta who they say thank you too for preparing our food meals, but I did prepare the meat for this meal. "Your welcome." I tell them. Peeta enters the conversation, "Did you get the ham from the Hob, Katniss?" "No. I hunted for it but sold part of it at the Hob." I answer. I hunted a hog in the woods last week. Greasy Sae helped me sell a part of the ham at the Hob and I saved the rest for this Christmas dinner. This Christmas dinner was planned last week. Peeta and I planned on preparing the food. This is our eighth Christmas we had as a family. My family in the past would celebrate Christmas just a little bit. Prim would only get two or three presents. Then the 74th games started and we didn't celebrate Christmas. I'm happy now I can celebrate holidays with my new family. Christmas was a great holiday for my family back then and I want that to be the same for this one too.

"How'd you kill it?" Willow asks. "Excuse me?" I say. "I want to know how'd you killed the hog. Was it hard?" She says. I never knew Willow would be so interested about me hunting. I always tell the children I hunt to get meat for our family and to sell at the Hob. All of district 12 and the Hob were rebuilt about ten years ago. People started to come to live here just like we did. Now 12 have been a more peaceful place to stay. Things of course changed since the revolution. Peeta and me get recognized a lot. I guess we're still the star-crossed lovers of district 12. "Well I killed it with an arrow, it was pretty hard hunting for it. Hog's can be a dangerous animal." I say the best way I could. "It tastes wonderful, Katniss." Peeta says. "Thank you." I reply. "When can I eat the cookies?" Rye asks impatiently to Peeta. "After you eat all your ham." Peeta says. I giggle. "What are you hoping to get for Christmas, Willow?" I ask. I wait for a while for her to answer. "Maybe another doll. Like the one Daddy gave me last Christmas." She answers. Last Christmas Peeta did get her a doll. I think I bought one for her this Christmas. I can't remember. Well she'll see on Christmas morning. "And you, Rye?" Peeta asks him. "Ummmmmmm… I don't really know." Rye says. Usually Rye knows exactly what he wants for Christmas. Last year he got a whole lot of presents. " Well I'm sure you'll like presents, Rye." Peeta says.

After dinner and desert, we sit by the fireplace. Peeta reads a part of "the book" about one Christmas I had with Prim. Two months ago, I showed them "the book" that explained the games and revolution Peeta and I went through. It was tough explaining it all to them but they finally understood. I left a section in the book about a Christmas I had with Prim. When Peeta and I planned this Christmas Eve we weren't totally sure about reading the story. I didn't want to read the story because I thought it was going to remind me of Prim. We decided that Peeta was going to read the story not me.

Peeta starts to read the story from the book:

_I watch Prim open her presents. She's about seven years old at this time. My father sits on the couch next to me. He tells Prim to open her Christmas presents. She opens a brown box labeled from Father. In the box there's a tiny yellow duck stuffed animal. At first she looks confused at him about her present. Then he says, "Now you can have your own little duck, Prim." She smiles and thanks him. Her smile makes me warm inside and knows she's still smiling in heaven. _

I start to get a little sad about this. She's still smiling in heaven. I wish she were still here. Now I know she's in a better place, she's not in the games or anything worse. "Can I keep on reading?" Peeta asks me. "Uh, yes. Sorry. You can keep going." I say. Peeta starts to read the story more:

_Her second present is from Mom. In the bag she finds caramel candy. She squeals, "Candy!" All of us laugh. Prim opens one of the candies' and put it in her mouth. The last present is from me. In it she finds a purple looking ring. I found it at the Hob when I went with my Father. I picked out the ring because it made me think of her. She puts the ring on her finger and gives me a warm hug._

"Well, did you like the story?" He asks the children. "Yes. Mommy, how come Aunt Prim didn't get much presents?" Willow says. We were very poor at the time. When my father worked in the mines and would hunt too. Christmas didn't really mean much to us. After father died, we really didn't celebrate Christmas at all. "We didn't have much money at the time for Christmas. We were more worried about getting prepared for the winter." I tell Willow. "Katniss, how long ago was this Christmas?" Peeta asks. "I don't know. It was before us being put in the games and you know what. I was about ten or eleven." I say. "Mommy, did you have many more Christmas' after that?" Rye says. "No, not really until now. After my father, Peeta interrupts, "Well we know."

The fire keeps all of us warm from the coldness from outside. I try to keep myself warm.

My father always put up Christmas for us back then. Prim would get her presents, Mom would make a Christmas desert and I… Well I did whatever my father did. I'm happy I can celebrate Christmas just like I used too.

Willow yawns, "I'm tired." "Me too." Rye says. Peeta and I take them up to bed and say our goodnights to them. I just can't wait to see them so joyful the next morning, the smiles on their faces.

Peeta and I go back downstairs hoping to get the presents out. "We really did a good job this Christmas." I say. "Ya. I think they understood what Christmas really is. The true meaning of Christmas of how the Savior was born." He says. "I know. I'm just saying, I wish Christmas would always be like this." "Thanks, Katniss." He puts his arm around me. I lean into him and kiss him. There are a few words between our kisses. "Thank you." I say. "Merry Christmas, Katniss." He says. "Merry Christmas, Peeta."

**Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and such. I love to hear from you guys. This story is my way to say Merry Christmas. THIS TOOK LONG TO WRITE AND I PUT A LOT IN IT. - primroseeverdeen12**


End file.
